


Venom

by anonymous_sumiko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Smoking, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sumiko/pseuds/anonymous_sumiko
Summary: You were supposed to end things today, to never be trapped in his claws again. However, every time you tried to get out of his hold, he'd use his sly words to convince you to stay with him. A part of you so desperately wanted to leave, but you couldn't help but be addicted to his venom.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139
Collections: HAIKYUU|HQ





	Venom

You wondered how many times you were going to subject yourself to this cruel feeling. Your body bare, underneath the man you've grown to love and hate. His cold hands defiled your naked body, exploring each crevice. You shuddered at the feeling, your sensitivity heightened from the drugs he would make you take. Yet, you loved it all the same. Even if you were just someone he could use.

He began to kiss your body, just the way he knew you liked it. You could feel the devious smirk on his lips as you moaned. Your eyes were glazed over as you looked at your surroundings. Smoke filling the room, the smell inhaled through your nostrils. The music in the background becoming hazy as your senses were filled with Suna and Suna alone.

He finally stopped his abuse on your skin, his feline eyes meeting your own. You never seemed to be able to deny him when he looked at you like this. You could never look away. He gave you his usual smirk, all to knowing of the effect he had on you. "I thought this was supposed to be the last time we went through this. Where's all that talk now?" It was supposed to be the last time, the last time was supposed to be months ago.

You were supposed to end things today, to never be trapped in his claws again. However, every time you tried to get out of his hold, he'd use his sly words to convince you to stay with him. A part of you so desperately wanted to leave, but you couldn't help but be addicted to his venom. You felt his hands wander to your sex as he began to tease your neck.

His lips burnt into your skin, teeth knawing on your tender flesh. The brunette ravished you like a beast, marking you with his fangs so you would never leave. Giving you another tab from a pill bottle so you'd have withdrawals whenever you weren't with him. Your brain's automatic response being that you couldn't be without the boy. For he was your drug.

He began to rub circles on your needy clit, whispering cunning words into your sensitive ears. "You're already so wet for me Y/N. Were you like this when we were arguing? You like being yelled at huh?" You moaned in response, too engulfed with the feeling of his fingers. It didn't take long until his long digit penetrated your pussy, your walls tightening due to the intrusion.

He began to thrust his finger inside you, never once looking away from your dirty expression. Your eye trained on his form, mouth hanging slightly open. He watched your chest rack with deep breaths as you succumbed to pleasure. "Suna, ah Suna." You moaned as he slid in another teasing finger. The feeling was euphoric, his fingers penetrating your cunt. 

You began to grind into them, chasing the high you desperately craved. Yet it never came as he pulled his fingers out of you, leaving you an aching mess. The boy grinned at you, your whines going straight to his cock. He pushed his wet fingers into your mouth, eyes slightly narrowing. Commanding you to suck your juices off of him. 

You complied, grabbing his hand and slowly licking every digit, never once looking away from him. You couldn't help but moan at your taste, understanding why he loved to indulge in your wetness. He pushed his fingers down on your tongue, causing you to slightly gag. He began to thrust them inside your mouth, hard and unyielding. "Suck my fingers the way you're gonna suck my cock." His voice so seductive, you couldn't say no.

He finally pulled his fingers out of you, observing the salvia they were coated in. "Good girl." He whispered. You watched him take off his boxers, his hard cock slightly bouncing in the air. You gravitated to the muscle, hands encircling it. It was thick and veiny, just the way you liked it. Suna was such a guilty pleasure that you couldn't help but indulge in, even if his touch was venomous.

You began to lick the tip, silently enjoying the taste of his oozing precum. You engulfed his cock into your mouth, moving down as far as you could to take him all in. Your throat was dry yet you continued to bob your head. His groans and curses enough motivation for you to continue. "Fuck. You're so good at this." You could feel your wetness begin to pool at your thighs as you moved your hand towards your sex.

Two of your fingers slipped into your cunt as you quickly began your thrusts. You felt strong hands find a place in your hair before you were abruptly pushed all the way to his base. You gagged harshly, feeling the tip of his cock at the back of your throat. Tears pricked your eyes but they were so manipulative. You enjoyed it when he manhandled you, forced you to take his pretty cock all the way in your mouth.

The brunette began to thrust into your mouth, uncaring as you choked on the muscle. "Fuck! Take it, take my cock." Which was exactly what you did, the fingers in your pussy picking up the pace. You could feel your walls tighten from the abuse, your body enjoying it as much as your corrupted mind. It didn't take long until you felt hot spurts of cum in your mouth as you reached your own orgasm.

The brunette pulled out of you, some of his cum leaking down his cock. You quickly swallowed his load, savoring the bitter taste. You could see his smirk from a mile away as he roughly pulled your hair, making you lean your head back. You immediately felt his lips on your neck, abusing the soft skin. "You like the taste of my cum, don't you slut?"

"Mhm, I love it Suna. I love it so god damn much." You whispered, ignoring the ache from your hair being pulled. His soft lips met yours in a forceful kiss. Your lips molded together perfectly, his tongue darting out inside your mouth. Your tongues danced together, teeth clashing against one another. The brunette slightly pulled away, his teeth knawing on your bottom lip. The pain was there, but the mix of pleasure made it run away.

When he fully pulled away you could taste the familiar tang of iron. Your gaze met Suna's, his cheeks slightly red, eyes pink and slightly glazed over. Some of your blood staining his pretty lips. "Get on all fours." You couldn't have done it fast enough as you eagerly got into position, slightly shaking your ass to tease him. Earning a deep chuckle from the action.

You felt his hands on your hip as his cock was roughly forced inside your pussy. You moaned at the fulfillment, your cunt had begged to be filled up. The brunette began to pound into you, his hips slapping against your ass. His fingers dug into your skin, the pain causing you to whine and moan. You began to push back into him, your hands gripping the sheets.

You felt a harsh slap on your ass, "Fuck, Suna!" You whined, biting your lip.

"That's what you get for ah, threatening to leave me again. I'm tired of your bullshit." You couldn't find any words to respond with as his hand collided with your ass again. Each slap was harder than the last and you didn't know if you liked it or hated it. Yet you moaned all the same, enjoying the way his cock penetrated your sex. 

You felt a hand grip your hair, pulling you up. Your back was now against his chest as he mercilessly pounded into you. His hand worked it's way towards your throat, applying enough pressure to cut off your breathing. His lips were already on your neck, adding more markings to his growing collection. "You're fucking mine, you don't get to leave me just because of what your friends claim." All you could do was moan in response, too high off the pleasure.

"I'm the only one that can do this to you, I'm the only one that could ever make you feel this good." He groaned, his thrust becoming sloppy. You vigorously nodded, pushing back into him.

"Ah, y-you're the only one Suna. You're the only one that could ever make me feel like this. So good and so bad at the same time!" You moaned, feeling your orgasm build up. His hand finally left your neck, going towards the bulge in your stomach. Silently admiring the way he could feel his cock inside you. He grinned at the aspect.

"Cum for me Y/N." And you did just that, releasing all over his cock. The brunette soon met his own orgasm, the feeling of your walls clenching around his shaft causing the shocks of pleasure. You could feel his cum deep inside you, filling you up to the brim. Just the way you liked it. Your legs finally gave out as you fell towards the bed, Suna falling with you.

The two of you collided with the warm sheets, the scent of sex, and weed filling your nostrils. The brunette pulled out of you, finding salvation under the covers. However, you couldn't seem to move, basking in the cool air nipping your skin. Being under covers seemed too hot at the moment as your skin pricked with sweat. Your chest heaved as you could feel the brunette's cum leak out of you.

You watched in the corner of your eye as he lit a cigarette, putting the cancer stick in his mouth before releasing a puff of smoke. He smirked down at you, feline eyes never leaving yours. The brunette got in your face, inhaling the cigarette before taking it out of his mouth. He exhaled the cool smoke in your face before placing a bruising kiss on your lips.

You couldn't help but inhale his toxicity, addicted to the venomous boy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
